Délicieux délire
by MajasKS
Summary: On le dit fou. C'est pour ça qu'il est attaché, non ? Fou à lier. Mais L se dit amoureux. Fou amoureux de Light. Light qui, invisisble, traverse les murs et se fait appeler "hallucination" par des hommes en blouse blanche. (LawLight)


**Auteur.** Kelta Linshell, dite "Majas", pour vous servir !

**Titre.** Toute une ribambelle.

**Pitch. **Un univers futuriste, un peu de folie et une goutte de Yaoi. Quelques cordes aussi, qui entravent le plus intéréssant. Dommage.

**Genre.** _drama/romance_, j'imagine. Je teste des trucs, disons.

**Raiting.** K+ ou T. Je doute. Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

**Pairing.** LawLight, LxLight. Subtilité.

**Disclaimer.** Deux génies sadochistes sont les créateurs de ces deux personnages, Tsugumi OHBA et Takeshi OBATA. Je m'en sers juste pour faire des conneries avec. Ou des cochonneries, ça dépend. C'est pas fameux, je vous l'accorde.

Petit OS écrit lors d'une séance yoga/écriture sur le thème des expressions. Je crois que ça devait être drôle mais bon.

* * *

_«Folie interne» ; «Suppliaction» ; «Folle tentation» ; «Délicieux délire» ; «Illusion lascive» ; «Oasis de chaos»_

* * *

Tirant sur les cordes une énième fois, une vive douleur lui vrilla ses poignets trempés de sueur. Il ne la sentait plus, de toute façon. Elle était partout ; se promenant dans son ventre, bondissant dans ses bras, courrant dans ses jambes, mordant ses hanches, hurlant dans sa tête, transperçant son âme.

Depuis des années, c'était sa seule compagne, une amie constante qui lui rappelait qu'il était en vie. Mais était-ce vraiment des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Souvent, trop souvent, il n'y avait que le noir qui l'entourait, le protégeant et l'affaiblissant à la fois, lame à double tranchant. Il ne voyait jamais rien, sentant juste quand il le pouvait. L'ouïe était un sens duquel il était également privé. Des fois, il tentait de parler, de crier, mais seul un silence lourd de chaos lui répondait, couvrant par son unique présence sa voix étranglée par la solitude.

Toutefois, quelques fois, des hommes ouvraient la porte - lui indiquant qu'il était enfermé et qu'il n'errait pas dans le néant - et venaient lui apporter de la nourriture, bien qu'elle n'avait aucun goût dans sa bouche pâteuse. Le maintenant en vie, faiblement. L'empêchant de partir et de rejoindre le repos et la paix. Et il les détestait pour ça, eux et leur blouse trop blanche qui lui éblouissait les yeux.

Mais il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un dont les hommes en blouse ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence. Quelqu'un d'invisible qui n'apparaissait que la nuit, quand il fixait le sol. Si c'était bien le sol qu'il fixait.

Ce quelqu'un était un homme. Il était beau. En fait, non, il était éblouissant, irradiant de pureté dans la pièce suintant son contraire.

Comme ses attaches lui empêchaient tout mouvement, c'était l'homme qui venait à lui. A ce moment là, il se penchait vers son visage, chuchotant des mots. Des mots doux, délicieux, chauds de vie et de lumière.

Cet homme portait bien son nom, Light.

Et toutes les nuits, Light lui ré-apprenait cette humanité qu'il avait perdu.

Presque systématiquement, il le touchait, mouvant ses mains chaudes à travers sa camisole. Il lui carressait les flancs, prétrissait son ventre, et étreignait ses bras.

Quelque fois, c'était avec ses lèvres. Il les pressait dans son cou, avant de remonter la courbe de sa clavicule, déposait un baiser sur sa mâchoire, et, enfin, mordillait son oreille en soufflant son nom dans son creux dans une expiration brûlante :

«Ryûzaki» Oui, il s'appelait Ryûzaki et c'était Light qui le lui rappelait toutes les nuits.

Mais ses moments préférés avec Light, c'était quand il l'embrassait. Des fois, il se contentait de faire effleurer leurs bouches, le frustrant. Mais, quand il les pressait, il se sentait en vie. Et ça le rendait heureux.

Cependant, la journée, Light lui manquait. Alors, dans l'humide noirceur de sa cellule, il l'appelait. De toutes ses forces. Mais il ne répondait jamais, continuant d'apparaitre après les dernières lueurs du jour, quand ses yeux étaient détournés.

C'était un cycle et, s'étonnant lui-même, Ryûzaki espérait que ça ne change jamais.

Néanmoins, un jour, des pilules rouges s'ajoutèrent à sa bouillace sans saveur habituelle. C'était les hommes en blouse qui les lui apportaient mais il n'y faisait pas attention, attendant chaque jour la venue de son sauveur.

Tout de même, c'était étonnant, il haïssait le blanc de l'habit de ses géôliers mais il adorait celui de la peau de Light.

En ce moment, sa venue se faisait rare, ses touchers moins fréquents. Désespérant Ryûzaki.

Et, un jour, il disparut. Et ce même jour, il entendit pour la première fois la voix des démons en veste immaculée :

«13 Septembre 2037, 00h34. Lawliet Ryûzaki, patient 233. Fin des hallucinations.»

Selon eux, il était fou à lier.

Selon lui, ce n'était pas de la folie, mais de l'amour. Et comme tout bon amoureux, il attendrait le retout de Light.

Jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

**Notes de fin :**

De base, ça devait être Light celui qui était enfermé, car ça pourrait être plus logique au vu de l'histoire originale. Mais, lors de l'écriture, mes doigts en ont décidé autrement, mettant à L la camisole. Peut-être pour la comparaison avec le prénom du brun ? Enfin, bref, je suis tout aussi satisfaite ainsi ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, également !

Des reviews ? *fais les yeux doux* Allezz ! S'il vous plait ! J'vous jure, j'ai été sage !


End file.
